German patent (second publication) DE 10 2011 104 217 B4 discloses a valve of this type.
In particular, it is a known procedure to equip a turbocharger with a valve that has a regeneration channel, an outflow channel and a Venturi tube in order to regenerate an activated carbon filter. This is necessary because vapors coming out of a fuel tank leave behind their fuel fraction in the activated carbon filter.
In this context, an outflow nozzle can be flow-connected to a line through which the turbocharger draws in air through an air filter. For purposes of regenerating the activated carbon filter, the regeneration nozzle is connected to the activated carbon filter via a regeneration valve. The activated carbon filter is regenerated when the regeneration valve opens and outside air is drawn in through the activated carbon filter into an intake section of an engine. The drive flow nozzle containing the Venturi tube is connected to a drive flow line.
In the prior-art arrangements, several lines are provided with non-return valves in order to prevent the undesired return of gases or vapors from the turbocharger to the activated carbon filter when the latter is in a given mode of operation.
Before this backdrop, the invention is based on the objective of creating an arrangement that ensures that an activated carbon filter can be easily regenerated using a structure that is as simple as possible and that has very few lines.